Deceiving Sam
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Part three of 'Virgin Graces.') Although Dean and Castiel are still engaging in inappropriate acts, it's difficult to do with Sam always around. (Destiel, Humorous, Smutty smut)
1. Chapter 1

(**Author's Note**: This story is the third part to my fic _Virgin Graces_, which has apparently sprouted wings and flown completely out of control. In a good way. :) I never intended for it to be this long, but I have honestly enjoyed typing every word. _Virgin Graces_, _Desecrating the Impala_, and now _Deceiving Sam_ all involve copious amounts of dirty, filthy smut and well-balanced humor. If you have not read the first two, I passively suggest you do, just so you know what Dean and Cas are talking about. You may, however, be just fine picking up here. Either way, please enjoy the story!)

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in the seat beside Dean. They were almost back to the motel; the impala rolling at a moderate speed. After nearly twenty-four hours of intimate time with Dean, Castiel was unsure of how normal he could act around his brother.

"Remember what I said," Dean spoke, pulling the car into the motel parking lot, "under _no_ circumstances does Sam find out about us."

"I know, Dean," Castiel nodded.

"I mean it, Cas," Dean continued, sounding stern, "I don't care if demons or angels or talking apes try to let the cat out of the bag. Sam _never_ finds out, alright?"

Castiel rested a hand on Dean's leg as they rolled to a stop in front of room twelve.

"It's okay, Dean. I won't tell him," Castiel said, trying to ease Dean's mind.

"That's another thing," Dean said, lifting Cas's hand off of him, "None of _that_ in front of him, either. No kissing, no caressing, no trying to undress me with your eyes. Don't even touch me when he's in the room."

Castiel gulped, feeling a bit unwanted. Dean was really taking this to the extreme. The human seemed to see his distress.

"Just when he's in the room," he added, "when he leaves, then we can break out the lube and have fun. And speaking of which,"

Dean paused to reach into the back seat where the small motel trash can was. He retrieved a tube of lubricant and shoved it inside one of Cas's coat pockets.

"Keep that in there at all times. Seriously, I don't know when we'll get a chance alone, so we need to be prepared to go at it whenever we can," Dean said.

Castiel looked at him, seeing the determination in his green eyes. He sounded like a warrior preparing for battle, explaining the mission to the troops and readying the weapons. Then again, there truly must have been a war going on in Dean's mind; the one between wanting to be with Cas and keeping it a secret from Sam.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

Castiel took a steadying breath. "Ready."

After shutting off the engine, Dean climbed out of the car. Castiel copied him, adjusting his clothing in hopes to appear more normal. In the back of his mind, he worried that Sam would be able to somehow see his and Dean's intimate moments together written on him. He wished to be more like Dean, who seemed completely calm. At the motel door, Dean stop and turned around.

"Wait," he said.

He grabbed the front of Castiel's coat and thrust their mouths together. Cas kissed him back, their tongues circling each other briefly. Before Castiel could find any leverage, though, Dean pulled away again. He straightened out Cas's coat and his own. The angel smiled a little as he did so, secretly pleased that Dean needed one more kiss to be able to act properly.

"Okay," he said calmly, turning to knock on the door, "here we go."

Dean and Castiel were completely silent as footsteps came toward them from the other side. Fear crept through Cas. He was in constant remembrance to keep acting like he and Dean never touched.

The door opened and Sam poked his head out. He appeared groggy, as if he'd been sleeping. Upon seeing the men at his door he seemed to become more alert.

"Dean. Cas," he said, opening the door, "it's about time."

Dean simply strode into the room with hardly a glance at his brother. Castiel followed sheepishly, recalling the events that took place in this very room just the night before. It made him wonder if Dean was thinking the same thing. Dean, though seemed indifferent. Cas was privately in awe of how effortlessly he was able to keep a secret.

"Took you long enough," Sam added, glancing from Cas to Dean.

"Yeah, well," Dean said, bringing himself to sit on the edge of one of the beds, "angels don't like to be rushed."

"What did they want, anyway?" Sam asked, yawning.

"They...lost some stuff. Had me and Cas search for it. Turned out it was just a wild goose chase," Dean said casually, leaning back a little.

Seeing Dean sit that way, on the very edge of the bed, made Castiel recall straddling his waist and easing down onto him. He gulped, feeling heat rise in his face. All he could think about was the feeling of Dean penetrating his vessel; his green eyes raw with passion. Cas had to turn and face the wall, worried Sam would somehow see his thoughts.

"You didn't happen to stop for food, did you?" Sam asked, sounding hopeful.

"Uh, no," Dean replied, "Why? You hungry?"

"I'm starving. I've been stuck in this motel all day because you've had the car. I would have walked to a restaurant, but I -"

Dean interrupted Sam by tossing the keys to the Impala at him. Sam caught them and gave Dean an odd look.

"Go nuts," Dean urged, "but don't scratch her up. And can you get some beer while your at it? I can feel my liver going clean."

Castiel looked at Dean, feeling his eyes widen. He was trying to push his brother out. Dean glanced back at him briefly, and he could see an underlying excitement there. Cas's heart began to pound. Was it truly going to be that easy to get Sam to go?

The angel watched with eagerness as Sam sighed and walked over to grab his coat. The younger brother seemed annoyed but in no way suspicious.

"Fine. Then you get to sort through all this stuff," Sam said, gesturing to the open books and newspapers on the table, "Find out why the demons are trying to get to James."

"Sure," Dean said, standing up and sticking his hands in his pockets, "I'll try to figure it out. Don't forget the beer."

Dean followed his brother to the door. Castiel watched, unable to move, as Sam walked out into the dark of night. He was astounded that he and Dean were going to be alone again so soon. And in the same room they began.

After the door shut, Dean dashed to the window and peered out. Castiel, too, stood by and watched Sam get into the car. His heart raced as the Impala started up and began to pull away. He looked back to Dean, feeling his member beginning to swell with blood. Dean sighed as the tail lights disappeared.

"Whoa. That was easy," Dean said, shrugging.

Castiel couldn't wait. He lunged at Dean, wrapping him into a violent kiss. Dean stumbled back a bit, but his arms snaked around Cas's back, crushing him against his body. Castiel tugged at Dean's coat, aching to get him naked again. Dean's hands ran along Cas's coat, probably searching for the lubricant.

Some animalistic force in Castiel burst forth, causing him to shove Dean onto the nearby bed and climb on top of him. Dean gasped a little at his forcefulness, his eyes wide. Castiel returned his lips to Dean's, grinding his pelvis against Dean's hips. His lungs were already working hard just thinking about intercourse.

"Damn, Cas," Dean breathed, shocked, "we just did this an hour ago."

"I need you...again," Castiel replied, still thrusting with his clothes on, "now."

Dean tilted his head up to reclaim his mouth, swiveling his tongue around Cas's. Castiel clung to Dean's shirt as he continued to rub against him. He needed to disrobe them so they could do it properly; _have sex_ properly.

Before Castiel could do so, however, the door knob rattled behind them.

Cas was suddenly in the air, having had Dean shove him off the bed. Castiel stumbled into the floor, his eyes wide. Dean sat up straight on the bed as the door flew open. Sam barged back in, his face full of concern as he held a cell phone to his ear.

"Dean," he said, sounding urgent, "we have to go to Indiana. Now."

"Wh – what?" Dean asked, his face red as he panted.

"We've gotta go, we -" Sam stopped upon seeing Castiel in the floor.

Cas quickly stood up, trying to control his own breathing. Sam's stare was making him uncomfortable. He looked at Dean, hoping to see something that would help him know what to do or say. Dean, though, shook his head a little, as if he didn't want Cas to say anything.

"Are...are you guys okay?" Sam asked.

"We're fine. What the hell's the matter?" Dean asked, a tone of anger in his voice.

"Uh,...James is dead. Bobby wants us to get our asses to Indiana and find out what's going on."

Both Castiel and Dean watched Sam turn to gather the things from the motel table. A stinging disappointment grew inside Castiel's chest. It was blatantly apparent that it was _not_ going to be that easy to have alone time with Dean.

(**Author's Note**: A special thanks to _CastiellaWinchester94_ for the suggestion of Sam walking in after a beer run. It's not as smutty as usual, but I hope you liked it! :) There's plenty more still to come.)


	2. Chapter 2

Dean angrily straightened his coat and stood up; feeling his erection slowly dying in his pants. He glared at his brothers back. Why did he have to burst in like that? People died all the time. There was no need to ruin his good time just to tell him about it.

He glanced at Cas, who seemed calmer than Dean was. His face was red with embarrassment and his eyes were still glued to Dean. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' Dean shook his head at him. It wasn't his fault that his brother barged in.

"I'll drive," Sam suggested, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "It's a few hours away."

"Fine," Dean growled, "I gotta take a leak first."

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine. Just wait for me in the car," Dean urged.

He waited and watched as Sam rolled his eyes but went back outside. Once the door closed, Dean walked over to grab Cas's arm. The angel looked back at him with his blue eyes still full of lust.

"Listen to me," Dean said, trying to calm down, "I'm gonna sit up front beside Sam and you get the backseat, don't -" Dean held a finger up to stop Cas from arguing, "don't. Remember what I said. We can't do it around him anyway. Besides, I'll use the time to get some sleep. I can't compete with your sexual holiness if I don't."

Cas sighed but nodded. Dean hated disappointing him, but he had no other choice. If he had his way, he'd be banging over the table right then and there. But his brother was waiting out side. And demons were waiting in Indiana. He tugged Cas's coat as he started for the door.

* * *

"Dean,"

Dean struggled to open his eyes as he felt his arm being shaken.

"Dean, wake up,"

He finally looked up to see his brother coming into focus. Dean wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in the front seat. His back was killing him. He stretched and yawned, still feeling tired.

"Put this on," Sam said, tossing some clothes in his lap, "hurry up. We don't have much time."

As he became more aware, Dean looked around. Some instinct in him needed to see Cas's face first. He was relieved to see him still sitting in the back seat, just as he'd left him; eyes wide and seeming ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Good morning, Dean," he said, his voice sounding like he was saying _I want you inside me_ instead.

Dean grinned. "Morning, Cas, baby."

Dean couldn't stop it as it fell out of his mouth. He instantly snapped his head toward Sam, hoping he hadn't heard it. But he was already looking back at him with an odd expression. Oh shit. How was he gonna cover that up?

"B – baby," he said, patting the dashboard, "how is my _baby_ this morning, huh? Did she drive okay?"

Dean stared at Sam, seeing the suspicion slowly leaving his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. She drove great. Would you put those on, now? We need to interview this guy before he skips town."

Dean nodded and immediately turned away to remove his jacket, feeling heat on his face. Sam thankfully got out of the car to head toward the trunk. As soon as he was out of sight, Cas instantly slid up to whisper in Dean's ear.

"Dean," he sighed, slowly sliding a hand onto his shoulder, "my mind has been swimming in an ocean of vulgar thoughts of you for hours. My erection has not wavered all night. Please. My body aches to thrust against yours in an erotic manor."

Dean gulped, feeling his dick twitch at Cas's words, so seductive in his ear. Dammit, how could he keep making his body do that?

"Geez, Cas, it's only seven in the morning," he said, slowly shoving Cas's hand off his shoulder, "I promise we'll do it as soon as we get this over with. Just...try not to think about it."

He heard Cas sigh heavily. He knew it would be difficult for the both of them. They had kinda spoiled themselves by going nonstop. Dean tried to shove thoughts of Cas's naked body out of his mind; trying to stop his boner before it started.

After tossing on the FBI jacket and tie, Dean got out of the car. Sam handed him the fake badge out of the trunk and the three of them headed across the street. The sun was barely up and it was still foggy. Dean was fully aware that Cas was at his back, walking entirely too close. Sam knocked on the door to apartment number fifteen. A man cautiously poked his head out.

"Mr. Huber?" Sam asked.

The man nodded.

"I'm Agent Dunbar, these are my partners, Agent Coleman and Detective Wright. We're here to ask you a few questions about what happened outside the bar last night."

As Sam did the usual drill, Dean glanced back at Cas, just to make sure he was there. For some reason, he was worried he was going to fly away. But he was there, seeming as horny as ever.

The man invited them in. Sam and Dean walked to sit on the couch. Cas didn't, however. He seemed to be trying to distract himself, casually strolling through the room and looking at things. Dean kept him in the corner of his eye as they interviewed the man.

"Like I told the cops, I didn't really see much. Just the guy being thrown through the glass windows. I bolted after that," he said nervously.

Dean continued to watch Cas, unable to look away from him. He bent over a little as he looked at some pictures on a shelf. Seeing him in that position caused Dean's heart to start to race; imagining himself sliding his dick between those cheeks...

"Agent Coleman?" Sam said.

Dean cleared his throat and attempted to pull his thoughts away from Cas.

"Did, uh," Dean stammered, trying to get back into the game, "Did you notice anything different about the ass – Glass! _Glass_, I meant to say glass."

Sam and the man both looked at Dean strangely. But thankfully, the man answered.

"Uh...no. It was normal glass," he said sheepishly.

"Right. Did you hear either of them say anything?" Sam said, taking over again.

As hard as Dean tried to focus on the conversation, Cas was being too alluring by doing the most simple things. He had turned to face them now, rubbing his hand over his mouth. Dean couldn't help but watch, biting his lip. He could still see Cas's mouth full of his hard dick; and still feel himself pulsing down his throat...

"Do you think I'm crazy? Agent Coleman?"

Dean looked back at the man in front of him. "Huh?" he asked.

"I said I heard him call him a demon," he said, "is that crazy?"

"No. That's not crazy. I'm sure he did say semen – demon! Dammit. _Demon_," Dean shook his head, feeling dirtier by the minute, "Agent Dunbar, I think we're done here."

Sam tried to argue as Dean got to his feet. Dean, though, finally understood what Cas had been feeling. He couldn't _wait_ anymore. He needed Cas, now, before his boner became too obvious. He grabbed the angel by the coat and pulled him along, out the door.

"Er, thank you for your time," Sam said, attempting to follow them.

"Dean," Cas whispered in urgency, as Dean continued to tote him, "are we finally gonna -"

"Yes," Dean answered.

"Then, may I suggest the diner across the street?" he said, sounding excited.

Dean looked both ways before yanking Cas across the road. The diner was in sight and sweet release was waiting there, too. Dean was already thinking of ways to touch Cas, as they nearly dashed.

"Guys!" Sam called, "wait up!"

Dean ignored his brother. He'd already ruined one of their interludes, and Dean would be damned if he let him ruin another one. But it was obviously weighing on Cas's mind.

"Dean, what about _him_?" he asked, sounding worried.

Dean didn't answer. He led Cas through the front door and searched for the men's room. Once he spotted it, there was no turning back. He led Cas straight inside, ignoring the stares from all the people nearby. Dean searched the entire bathroom, making sure no one was there, before turning to Cas.

He tongued him viciously, reached down to tug at the belt on his pants. God, he needed him now. Right now. Dean's dick was throbbing painfully with impatience.

"Dean," Cas groaned, pulling his mouth away to speak, "Sam is coming."

Dean slurred profanities. Dammit, why did Sammy always have to follow him around?! He quickly pulled Cas into a stall and slammed the door, locking it. Afterward, he yanked his own pants and underwear down to his ankles and sat on the toilet. Cas gave him an odd look.

"Do...do you require privacy?" he asked.

"No. I require my dick in your ass. Now," Dean growled, pulling Cas close.

Cas gave a small moan as Dean tugged his pants down and off one leg. Cas quickly straddled Dean's lap, and just in time. The door to the bathroom opened and footsteps staggered in.

"Dean?" Sam panted beyond the stall, "what the hell, man?"

Dean tried to ignore his brother as he retrieved the lube from Cas's coat pocket. He quickly slathered it onto his throbbing dick and rubbed some between Cas's cheeks. Cas held a hand over his own mouth, holding in noises. Dean gently pressed inside him and watched his blue eyes flutter shut.

"Seriously," Sam continued, "you couldn't hold it for five minutes? We didn't learn anything from him and now he's leaving for Canada! Dean?"

"Would you shut the hell up, Sammy?! I'm trying to concentrate," Dean yelled.

He pulled Cas's legs up to rest on the back of the toilet, just in case Sam looked under the stall door. Cas clung to his neck, still holding down sounds. Dean began to thrust as best he could, trying so hard to indulge in the feeling...but Sam was ruining it.

"Where did Cas go?" he asked, "Didn't I see him come in here with you?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he pounded into Cas. There was no way he was going to be able to come with Sam in here.

"Would you get out?!" Dean shouted.

He stared at Cas's face, which was tight with arousal. It seemed at least one of them was enjoying this. Dean savored the sight of Cas's bliss, thrusting harder to get him there.

"No," Sam refused, "you've been acting strange ever since you got back with Cas. What happened, Dean? Talk to me."

Dean glared at the stall door behind Cas. Was Sam really gonna try to have a conversation while he was in the middle of getting some?

"I'm _trying_ to drop a deuce, here!" Dean said.

He could tell, from Cas's face, that Cas was extremely close to coming. Ignoring his brother, Dean grabbed Cas's dick and pumped it while he thrusted into him. He whimpered quietly as his blue eyes rolled back. Dean could feel his ass tightening as the white stuff finally pulsed. Dean grunted as he did, hoping to muffle the sounds of his climax.

After Cas was done, Dean leaned forward to press his lips to Cas's ear. He spoke as quietly as he could.

"Fly out of here," he whispered, "wait in the car."

Cas nodded. He pressed his lips to Dean's momentarily before disappearing from his lap. Dean sighed, anger invading him again as he sat alone in the stall with his softening erection. He glared at the door as he stood, pulling his pants back up. He flushed the toilet for good measure before ripping the door open. Sam stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the sinks. Dean shook his head, feeling the urge to punch his brother in the face.

"You're an asshole," Dean said, his teeth clinched shut.

(**Author's Note**: I know this was a long chapter, but man I had fun writing it. :) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Loads more still to come!)


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel sat alone in the backseat of the Impala, staring at Dean's eyes through the rear view mirror. He had been doing so for hours, as he and both Winchester brothers made their way down the interstate. Toward Bobby's house, now. After a small spat of arguing between Dean and Sam when they left the diner in Indiana, the brothers went silent. Dean drove and Sam stared out of his window.

As Dean drove, Castiel could catch his glance in the mirror every now and again. The green hues seemed to look at him longingly; as if a part of Dean wished they could escape again. To somewhere they could be alone and touch without fear of Sam's discovery. Cas felt terrible about their last meeting, in the diner bathroom. It, of course, did not seem to go as Dean planned. He wanted desperately to talk to Dean alone. Cas continuously glanced at Sam, trying to think of ways he could talk around the subject while he was there.

But thankfully, after a while, Castiel noticed Sam rest his head against the car window. He watched and waited in anticipation as he slowly closed his eyes. Once he was sure Sam was deep asleep, Castiel flew to the front seat to sit between the brothers. Dean gasped a little at his sudden close appearance.

"Cas," he said, glancing toward his brother, "you can't -"

"It's alright, Dean," Castiel assured him, "your brother is asleep. I promise."

Dean sighed, staring through the windshield with both hands on the steering wheel. Castiel swallowed harshly as he saw the tight grip. For an instant, he wished _to be_ the circular metal in Dean's hands...

"I'm sorry we haven't fully went at it, yet," Dean said quietly, still glancing around Cas to his sleeping brother, "hopefully when we get to Bobby's, that'll change."

Castiel nodded, noticing the car roll to a stop. He glanced out to see they were at a red traffic light, in a small town. Dean shifted slightly in his seat.

"Are you sure he's out?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

Castiel nodded, able to know when someone was truly asleep or not. Dean looked to Sam's sleeping form once more before leaning close to kiss Castiel. Cas sighed behind their joined mouths, abundantly grateful to be able to embrace Dean at last. Their tongues danced, sliding aimlessly around as their teeth clashed together. One of Cas's hands raised to slide up the back of Dean's head and into his soft hair. His pheromones drifted to Cas's nose; the angel's heightened senses adored the very smell of him...

A car horn blew from behind the Impala.

Dean broke away immediately to look around. The light had changed to green, and the impatient cars behind them were wanting them to move. Sam, thankfully, remained asleep. Dean huffed in aggravation as he turned forward again and pressed the gas petal. He shook his head as he began to drive again.

"Can't get a moment of peace any-damn-where," he growled lowly.

Castiel's heart ached for him. Dean had been nothing but selfless for the past few days; giving his body and his time all to Cas. The angel wanted so badly to show his appreciation.

"Dean," he said, sliding a hand onto his leg, "I know that you didn't...finish...in the diner."

"Yeah, well," he said, glancing down at Castiel's hand, "it's sorta difficult to come when your whiny little brother is on the other side of the door, trying to shoot the breeze."

Cas's hand traveled farther down, gently caressing him through the thick denim fabric. For a moment, he couldn't tell if he was touching Dean's member or not. He rubbed the general area, hoping to harden it. Dean glanced at Castiel, slight apprehension in his eyes.

"Cas," he gulped, "he's _right there_."

"We are alone in consciousness, Dean," Castiel persuaded, pressing his hand harder.

He watched the worry in Dean's eyes weaken to lust as he stared at the road before him. One of his hands released the wheel and reached behind Cas to rest on the back of the seat.

"Screw it," he breathed, glancing at him, "do what ever you want. As long as he's asleep," he added.

Castiel wasted no time. He quickly used both hands to undo Dean's jeans. He pulled his underwear back just enough to gain access to his slowly stiffening shaft. Castiel paused to smile at it's familiarity, though he didn't like to see it so limp. He wanted it to swell to it's fullest capacity; to stand at attention with firmness and arousal.

Cas paused to lean up to Dean's face for a quick kiss. He gently tugged at the soft organ, coaxing it into hardness. Dean made a small noise of approval at the sensation. Knowing Dean had to keep his eyes on the road, Castiel bent down out of his view. He slipped Dean's member into his mouth, allowing it to reach all the way to his throat; just as he knew Dean liked it.

"Dammit," Dean sighed, remaining quiet.

Castiel was internally happy that he was able to give Dean so much pleasure. He began to bob his head, his tongue slithering around. He could feel the veins beginning to thicken and the muscles tighten. It was apparent that this was Dean's favorite way to perform intercourse. One of Cas's hands wandered under Dean's shirt and up his tight chest, feeling his heart start to race. His other hand closed around his scrotum as he slowly massaged it with his fingers.

Dean's hand fell off the back of the seat. Castiel could feel as it inched it's way underneath his coat. Dean's fingers slid down the back of his pants, just enough to run a finger between the top of his cheeks. Cas shuddered at the feeling. He enjoyed Dean touching any part of his body. He continued to slide his mouth up and down Dean's length. He was stiff already, and throbbing with urgency.

"Mmm,...Cas," he whimpered, trying his best to remain silent.

The angel used his hand to help stimulate Dean's erection. He moved quickly, unsure of how much longer Sam would stay asleep. He desperately craved to feel Dean's climax; to know he was sexually satisfied. He flicked his tongue against the head as he stroked him, hearing his breathing catching in his throat. Dean's hand tightened on Cas's rear.

"Gah," he panted, "Cas,...gnaah,"

The white stuff began to pulse from Dean's erection. Castiel quickly covered it with his mouth, hoping to catch it all before it made a mess. He slid all the way back down, swallowing against the tip. He could feel Dean's body quaking with sexual relief. Cas smiled a little, as he licked his way back up. He was proud of causing Dean's release.

The car shook violently, as it ran over a large bump.

Castiel sat up instantly, his mouth causing a slurping sound as he let go of Dean's erection. Dean's hand shot down immediately to tuck himself away. Cas glanced sideways, seeing Sam's eyes blink open. The younger brother yawned as he sat up. Dean was still panting on the other side of Castiel; still descending from his sexual high.

Sam looked at Cas strangely as he sat up straight. Castiel gulped, still tasting Dean in his mouth.

"Cas?" Sam asked, "why are you up here?"

"I...I was...l – lonely in the back seat," he offered, feeling his own heart begin to race.

Sam nodded a little, but looked closely at Castiel. Nervousness crept into the angel as he was being inspected.

"What's on your face?" he asked.

Castiel raised a hand to feel around his face. On the corner of his mouth was a bit of Dean's release. He pulled his hand away, which caused the sticky fluid to string along with it. He looked at it in his hand with horror. His mind went blank as fear invaded him.

"Drool," Dean answered for him, reaching over to pop open the glove box, "it's drool. I was telling him about those burgers from that sea-side shack in Delaware. You know how he loves those things."

Castiel looked at Dean in awe as he handed him a napkin. He stared at the human as he wiped his dumb-struck face. Dean seemed as casual as ever, smiling a little as he stared at the open road in front of him. How did he master the art of lying with such perfect composure? It made him admire Dean all the more.

Sam seemed to accept his answer, looking forward with indifference. He yawned again.

"How long til we get to Bobby's?" he asked.

(**Author's Note**: I hope this chapter makes up for the weirdness of the last chapter. They deserved a little private time. :) More fun times are still on the way.)


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you're happy, boy. The one and only lead we had to go on is now high-tailing it to hockey country. How do you plan on fixing this?"

Dean sighed as Bobby drilled into him. They had just arrived and were barely out of the car when he started in on them. Dean made sure Cas got out and was following them toward the house before speaking.

"We're gonna figure out why they killed him, Bobby," Dean promised,

"You're damn right, we are. Tonight, you're gonna get back in that car and go -"

"We just got here," Dean protested, glancing toward Cas, "we're gonna stick around for a few days."

He'd already picked out some good spots around Bobby's house that he and Cas could hide in. Like the panic room. And the junk yard...

"Come again?" Bobby said.

Dean had to stop and hold down a smile. That really was the whole point. To _come again_...

"Dean's right," Sam spoke up, "we need to see where else these demons go. There might be a pattern."

Bobby huffed a breath, seeming to be thinking about it. Dean was surprised Sammy was actually taking his side, after their argument back at the diner. Cas still stood close to Dean, quiet as always.

"Fine," Bobby finally said, "two days, tops. I wanna get these sons-a-bitches. James was a good friend."

Dean nodded and watched as Bobby turned to go into the house. He followed him in, tugging Cas along by his trench coat.

After eating a little and reading up on demons for the millionth time, Dean noticed the sun starting to set beyond the windows. He kept a close watch, waiting for night to fall so he could take Cas away. Sam sat on the couch, surrounded by open books. Bobby was off in a different room, searching for some ingredients for a spell. Dean eye-balled his brother, watching him yawn again. And again. He grew tired of waiting...

"Well," Dean said, closing his book and forcing a fake yawn of his own, "let's call it. You go ahead and sleep on the couch. I'll go get some blankets and curl up on the floor. Cas, you wanna help me search?"

Before his little brother could reply, Dean was getting up and starting toward the hallway. Cas followed instantly, keeping his head down. Dean's heart was already starting to pick up pace just thinking about getting naked again.

He stopped abruptly in the hallway, upon seeing Bobby in front of the basement door. His uncle was looking for something under the floor board. Dean leaned back to whisper to Cas.

"Can you fly us to the panic room?" he asked.

He felt Cas's hand on his back and with a single blink, they were both in the chamber. Dean quickly dashed to the heavy door and pulled it shut, thankful it didn't squeak as loud as usual. He could feel his dick already twitching in his jeans. They were alone again, and hopefully for a while.

Dean turned around to see that Cas was standing by the desk, with his back to him. The angel was studying something on the wall. Feeling eager, Dean stepped up behind him. He leaned against Cas's back, snaking his arms around his torso. His whole body was aware of his dick pressing against Cas's ass through all the fabric. His lips fell to the groove between Cas's neck and shoulder.

"What you looking at?" Dean asked quietly, lips brushing against his warm skin.

Cas's hand rested over Dean's as he tilted his head. It allowed Dean more access to his neck. He led the tip of his tongue along the lengthy patch of skin, enjoying the salty taste.

"The female anatomy," Cas said, "It is very much different from ours."

Dean's head snapped up. He realized Cas had been staring at the picture of Bo Derek on the wall. A sickening feeling rushed through Dean as he saw it. He didn't want Cas to think about 'the female anatomy.' He couldn't imagine what he would do if Cas said he wanted to have sex with a woman. Instead of him...

Dean reached up to pull down the top corners of the poster. The picture flopped over, covering Bo from view. He spun Cas around and kissed him, hoping to erase any thoughts of women from his angelic mind. Cas seemed surprised at his sudden change of pace, but quickly caught up. Dean hoisted Cas onto the table, feeling along his coat. The lube was stashed in it somewhere.

Cas, seeing what Dean was trying to do, retrieved the tube from his pocket. Dean used the time to pull his own shirt off and start to undo his pants. He deeply enjoyed seeing Cas's eyes light up. Dean grinned. Bo Derek had nothing on his ability to excite Cas...He tugged his pants down just enough to cause his erection to bounce up. The tube tightened in Cas's hand as his blue eyes dropped to Dean's crotch. Oh yeah. He was definitely more arousing to Cas than Bo could ever be.

Just as Dean leaned in to grab Cas's belt, the heavy iron door opened.

With a small gasp, Cas flew from the room; disappearing completely. Dean fell forward a little against the desk, as his weight had been leaning on him. Dean shot his hand down over his dick before looking to the door, angered that whoever was there had made his angel vanish.

Bobby walked in, brandishing a shot gun. Dean gulped a little, trying to quickly come up with something to say. When his uncle spotted him, he lower the gun and raised an eyebrow.

"What'er you -" he stopped upon seeing that Dean was covering himself.

Dean gulped, still at a loss for words as he felt heat rise in his face. Bobby shook his head as he turned around.

"Dammit, son," he said, walking back out, "put something on the door next time."

"I – I'll do that," Dean called as the iron door slammed shut.

Dean rolled his eyes in angered embarrassment. He knew Bobby probably thought he was jerking off in the chamber. In all honesty, it was better than getting caught with Cas, but still not pleasant. Dean listened for Bobby's footsteps to head up the basement steps before looking around.

"Cas," he whispered, "It was Bobby. He's gone, now."

"I'm sorry,"

Dean turned toward the metal cabinet. Cas was standing there, and he was now completely naked with the lube still in his hand. Dean's heart began to race at the familiar sight of his pale skin and throbbing erection. It was still pointed toward heaven and as hot as ever. Dean's eyes wandered up to meet Cas's.

"I panicked. Next time, I'll try to remember to take both of us, Dean," he said.

Though he tried hard to, Dean couldn't feel a single ounce of anger toward Cas. Not while he was standing so vulnerably exposed in front of him with obvious arousal.

"It's alright, baby," he said, having to sit in the nearby chair to keep from falling over, "come here."

Cas nearly instantly complied. He stepped right up and straddled Dean's waist. Dean watched and tried to remember how to breathe as Cas gently poured some lube onto his dick. He coated Dean, sliding his hand up and down a few times. Dean sighed at the feeling, almost paralyzed with sensation. Cas poured more onto his fingers and slid them between his own cheeks. It pleased Dean to know he'd remembered all of this, as sexually inept as he used to be.

Tossing the tube away, Cas held Dean's dick steady as he slid down onto it. Dean griped the arms of the chair, tilting his head back at the tight feeling. Cas's baby blues seemed to drink in his reactions. Dean thrusted a little, wanting so badly to get going. Once he was in, Cas let go and held onto Dean's neck as he began to bounce.

"Ah," Dean breathed, looking up at Cas's face, "Cas...this is...gnaah."

Cas nodded a bit, seeming to agree with Dean's unfinished sentence. Dean slid his hands up Cas's waist, helping him to bounce. The warmth and tightness of Cas's body was overwhelming. After as many times and as many positions they'd done this in, Dean figured he'd be used to it by now. But he wasn't. Cas became more attractive to him with every encounter. How was that possible? Cas groaned above him.

"D – Dean," he moaned, his fingers tightening on Dean's neck, "the spot...you're almost...just a l – little bit..."

It took Dean a moment to realize what he was talking about. Cas was referring to the time, in the Impala, when Dean was able to reach his prostate. Dean gulped, remembering how he was able to get Cas to come without even touching his dick. Bracing with determination, Dean thrusted a little harder, holding onto Cas's sides. Cas leaned forward a little, angling him a certain way.

Cas's blue eyes suddenly blew wide open, his mouth gasping for air.

"There!" he gasped, one of his hands clutching the back of Dean's head, "right there! Dean!"

Dean gave it all he had, pounding into him fiercely. He cherished the look of pure sexual shock that came across Cas's angelic face. Between them, Cas's dick pulsed; his hot come splattering all over the both of them. Dean kept thrusting, unable to stop. Cas's insides were quaking with his release, and Dean's dick could feel it. He started to come just as Cas stopped.

"Shit," he moaned, "...Cas,...gah!"

He came inside Cas, thrusting until he had nothing left. He slowed to a stop when he felt sensitive. Cas tilted his face up and joined their lips. Dean kiss him a little before pulling back to breathe. It continued to amaze him; how Cas could do that without being touched.

"I _so_ wanna try that," Dean breathed, resting his forehead against Cas's.

"Would you like to try now, Dean?" Cas asked, his voice unintentionally purring.

Dean gulped. Just as he was about to say yes, he heard his name being called from upstairs. Sam's heavy footsteps thudded above them. They both looked toward the ceiling of the chamber. Dean sighed. He missed when he and Cas could spend hours just having sex without remorse. Maybe coming back was the wrong choice...

"Not tonight, Cas, baby," Dean said, planting a kiss on the angel's collar bone, " but, tomorrow for sure."

(**Author's Note**: I hope that the background plot with the dead hunter isn't too much. This is still a smut fic, of course. I just need stuff for Sam to focus on and stay out of Dean and Cas's hair for what little time they get. :) And Thank you so much for your reviews! There's lots more to come.)


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel stood by the counter in the kitchen, as the Winchester brothers ate a light breakfast. His attention was mostly on Dean, of course, who was practically shoveling the cereal into his mouth. Cas noticed that Sam was watching his brother with concern.

"Uh,...you got some place to be?" Sam asked.

Dean drank the milk from the bowl in a hurry. He winked at Castiel as his face was blocked. Afterward, put the bowl firmly on the table and stood up.

"As a matter of fact I do," Dean said, "I need to look for some parts out back. Cas is gonna help me. C'mon, Cas."

Castiel followed Dean as they walked out the back door, eying his backside that appeared tight in his jeans. Sam, though, quickly rose from the table and was at their backs. The three of them started out into the giant aisles of stacked vehicles. Castiel didn't like the feeling of Sam so close behind him, as he thought inappropriate things about his brother. He leaned forward to whisper to Dean.

"He's following us," he said urgently.

Dean huffed profanities under his breath, but kept walking. Cas glanced up at Sam, who was suddenly walking beside him.

"So, uh, what are we looking for? Is this for the Impala or...?"

"I said Cas is gonna help me," Dean said, walking faster, his hand clutching a handful of Castiel's coat, "Go take a load off, Sammy. We're good."

"There's nothing going on anyway," Sam shrugged, "I'll just hang out with you guys. What are we getting?"

"Sam. No. Cas and I are fine. Go stick your nose in some books or something," Dean growled.

"I don't get it," Sam said, "you ditch me for the diner, you ditch me last night, you're ditching me now...why do you guys keep -"

Castiel quickly grabbed Dean's shoulder and flew. He didn't want to hear a single word more from Sam, out of fear that he was figuring out the truth. They landed across the lot, tight between two stacks of cars. Dean spun to look around. His throat quivered as he gulped, his green eyes displaying the same fear that Castiel himself had just experienced.

"Nice save," Dean said, searching through the cars, "how far away is he?"

Castiel didn't need to answer, as they both could hear Sam's faint calls. Dean shook his head before stepping close to Castiel. In the shadow of the stack of mangled vehicles, Dean cupped his hand firmly around the angel's private area. Cas let out a gasp at the feeling, holding onto Dean's arm.

"We don't have much time," Dean whispered, his voice sounding like silk, "unless we can find a place to hide."

Castiel could feel the cool metal of a vehicle on his back. He turned to see a busted van, windows missing with two small cars lodged on top of it. He searched the inside, finding plenty of vacant space as the seats were missing.

"What about there?" he asked, rocking his hips against Dean's hand.

Dean looked at it, seeming hesitant. But upon hearing Sam call to them again, he nodded. Castiel gripped Dean tightly and flew inside, unsure if trying to climb in was a wise idea. As soon as they were inside, Dean's mouth collided with Cas's. Castiel kissed him back, remembering what he had said the night before...

"Dean," he pulled away to speak, "would you like to try, now? To finish without touching?"

Dean's eyes pulled away as Sam called his name, sounding closer than before. Castiel waited for them to find their way back, caressing Dean's arm to comfort him. The human forced a nod.

"Okay," he agreed, "but let's make it quick."

Castiel smiled as he reached into his coat to retrieve the tube of lubricant. Afterward he disrobed them completely with his celestial power. Dean gasped at the sudden absence of clothing. Castiel attempted to ease him by leaning down to kiss his open lips.

"I'll be gentle, Dean," he promised, "lay back."

Though Dean's chest was visibly starting to heave, he did as Castiel requested, laying back on the metal floor. Cas quickly poured some of the lubricant onto is fingers as Dean hesitantly pulled his legs back. Dean stared at the bent-in ceiling, his green eyes seeming worried. Castiel gently rubbed his slick fingertip inside Dean's tight opening. He wanted, more than anything, to give Dean what he wanted.

He felt the muscle beginning to loosen as he slowly stimulated Dean. He eased in another, holding onto Dean's leg with his free hand. Dean was taking steady breaths. It was apparent that he did not like this part. Castiel went even slower, trying to make it better for him. The muscle relaxed even more, allowing Cas's fingers to reach farther in.

"Are you ready, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, his eyes falling down to watch. Castiel poured even more lubricant onto his own stiff member. He could feel Dean's eyes on him as he coated himself. Comfortable with the amount of preparation, Castiel inched close to Dean on his knees before slowly pressing into his entrance. Dean grunted a little as he did, his hands tightly clutching his legs. Cas slowly rocked back out before easing back in. He went slowly, remembering the discomfort Dean was in the first time they tried this.

_Cas, are you there?_

Castiel gulped, hearing Sam's voice in his head. He attempted to ignore him as he eased in and out of Dean. Even though Cas didn't want him to, Sam kept praying.

_Listen, man. I don't know what's going on with you and Dean, but it's starting to worry me, okay?_

Castiel grunted, holding one of his hands to his ear. He did not want to hear Sam right now; not while he was trying to sexually service his brother. Dean noticed his stress.

"Cas? What is it?" he asked.

"Your brother...is praying..." Castiel forced out.

_If Dean is in trouble, you've gotta let me help. I'm his brother, Cas. And I hate it when he pushes me away._

"Well, tune him out," Dean suggested.

"It's not that simple," Cas said, continuing to thrust in and out of Dean, "he's close by and I -"

_I trust you, Cas. So, please, if there is anything bad going on with you two, let me help get you out of trouble. _

Castiel attempted to almost physically push Sam's voice from his mind, pressing his hand hard against his temple. He could not enjoy his time with Dean if he kept hearing his brother's concern. Dean reached up to place his hand over Cas's, his green eyes wide.

"Focus, Cas, baby," Dean said, "focus on me."

Castiel did what Dean commanded, looking back down at his erection lodged inside the human. He continued to thrust again, hovering over him and resting a hand on either side of Dean's torso. Dean laid back down, though his eyes stayed on Cas. Castiel concentrated on the feeling of being inside Dean's body; the heat of his touch, the squeezing of his opening, the moisture of his skin...

Although Dean seemed less uncomfortable than the first time, he still was not enjoying it. Castiel tried desperately to find the spot that Dean could reach in him so effortlessly. He pressed farther in, which only caused a grunt of pain to come from his human.

"I'm going to find it, Dean," he promised, leaning down to angle his shaft a different way.

"It's fine...if you can't do it, Cas...I just wa – ahh!" Dean gasped.

Castiel snapped his eyes up to see a look of surprised arousal in Dean's face. He gasped for air, his hands clutching the dirty metal floor.

"Shit! Ahh! There!" he cried.

Castiel hammered faster, smiling at Dean's euphoria. He kept stimulating the spot, watching Dean's eyes begin to roll back.

"Don't...stop," he begged in a moan.

All of Dean's muscles tightened, as Castiel felt Dean's erection begin to pulse. He looked down to watch Dean come all over himself, some of it even reaching to his neck. He continued to cry out as his chest heaved. The sight and sound sent Castiel into his own orgasm. He moaned with Dean as he finished inside him.

After he was sure that Dean was completely finished, Castiel gently slipped out of him. He eased back to sit on his knees, panting. Dean seemed like he could barely function. His first attempt to raise up failed with him falling flat again. He succeed the second time, with Cas's assistance. Once sitting, he used what strength he had left to pull Castiel into his arms. The angel cradled his head while he hugged him, unsure of what was going though his mind.

"Heaven and hell," he sighed, shaking his head, "that...is the best shit ever."

Castiel smiled a bit at Dean's happiness. But then Sam returned to his mind. His voice was so full of worry as he prayed. He honestly cared so much for his brother. Was it fair to keep deceiving Sam in this way?

"Your brother is worried about you, Dean," Castiel stated quietly.

Dean pulled away enough to look up at Cas properly.

"Is that what he prayed about?" he asked.

"Yes," Cas answered, running his fingers through Dean's damp hair, "he thinks you are in trouble. Why don't we just tell him?"

"No," Dean said flatly.

"If you're fearing his judgment, Dean, you shouldn't. He's your brother and closest friend. He would never do that. He loves you. And you love him."

"Yeah, but I love _you_, too -"

Dean's mouth snapped shut as if he had let a secret pass from his lips. His green eyes widened, blinking away in embarrassment. Castiel could feel his own heart swelling in his chest. Dean was not one to voice his emotions so easily, therefore it had to be true...

Castiel gently took Dean's face in his hands. He brought his lips to his own to kiss them passionately. Pure happiness flowed through him as he felt Dean kiss him back. He pulled away, resting his forehead on Dean's and staring deep into his forest green eyes.

"I _adore_ you, Dean Winchester," he replied, "more than you may ever know."

(**Author Note**: I may have stretched the whole 'prostate orgasm' thing a little bit. I, personally, don't have a prostate, but going by *ahem* 'certain videos' *ahem* it seems like this could possibly be the case. And I make no apologies on the sweet, fluffy ending to this chapter. I can't get enough of Dean dropping the love bomb. :) Thanks again for all the reviews! More chapters are on the way!)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stared at the dented back doors of the van as Cas's lips traveled to kiss his neck.

"I love you _so_ much, Dean," Cas continued, tightening his arms around him, "you cannot possibly comprehend the magnitude of how much I -"

"I know, Cas," Dean interrupted, feeling uncomfortable with all the dramatics, "I know."

Dean didn't mean for the 'L' word to drop out of his mouth a moment before. He wasn't even sure where it came from...but he meant it. He just never wanted to say it out loud. Cas leaned up and looked down at him, his giant blue eyes full of excitement.

"I wish to go again, Dean," he said, placing kisses around Dean's mouth, "Let's go again."

Dean took a breath. He wanted to do it again, too. He glanced around, trying to determine whether they should do it here again or in a different spot. What he saw was his own skin covered in dirt and motor oil. Not to mention his own come that was oozing down his chest. He _wanted_ to have sex again, sure. But what he really _needed_ was...a shower.

"Cas," Dean said, a light bulb shining in his mind, "Can you fly us to the bathroom in the house?"

Cas seemed a little confused, but he gripped Dean tightly none-the-less. In almost an instant, they were sitting in the bathroom floor in the same tangled mess they'd been in, in the van. Dean scrambled to his feet, dashing to lock the door.

"Why are we here, Dean?" Cas asked, climbing to stand.

Dean turned back to open the glass door to the shower. He started the water, letting it get hot while he walked back to Cas. As usual, Cas's dick was still as hard as stone and pointing at him. Dean had no doubt that his own wouldn't take long to come back up.

"We need to take a shower," Dean answered.

"But, my vessel does not require..." Cas trailed off, probably seeing the grin that was inching across Dean's face, "Oh. You want to fornicate in the stall used for cleansing the body."

Dean nodded, backing into the shower. He yanked Cas in with him and shut the glass door. The warm spray of water felt good on Dean's back. He shivered a little as chill bumps rose on his skin. Cas, though, didn't seem phased by the water.

"You know, I could clean your body with a single touch, Dean," he said, reaching a hand out.

Dean pushed Cas's hand away. He gripped the angel's waist and thrust their hips together. Cas gasped a little as Dean ground against him, grabbing handfuls of his ass cheeks.

"There's no fun in that," Dean replied.

He brought his mouth to Cas's to tongue him. It was like Cas tasted sweeter every time they kissed, and felt softer every time they touched. Dean figured that no one was supposed to ever have sex with an angel. It was like eating the most forbidden of all fruits. But, damn, it was the best fruit he'd ever had.

The hot water kept running down Dean's back and flowing over his shoulders as he rubbed his dick against Cas's. Cas pulled his mouth away as he looked down at it.

"I'm...I'm close already," he panted, "If you keep going, I'll -"

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

Dean's hands shot up to wrap Cas closer against him. He somehow thought Cas was going to disappear, just like he did in the panic room the night before. But, thankfully, he stayed. They looked at each other in worry.

"Cas?" Sammy's voice came from the other side of the door, "is that you?"

"Yes," Cas replied, without hesitation.

Dean looked down at his angel in shock. Why did he say anything at all? Did he want to get caught?

"Are – are you showering?" Sam asked.

"I, uh," Cas kept talking even though Dean shook his head in protest, "I am."

"Uh, whatever. Can I talk to you when you're done?" Sam's muffled voice asked.

"Yes," Cas answered.

Dean could not believe that Cas was talking to him. After hearing footsteps leave, Dean let go of Cas instantly, appalled.

"What the hell, Cas?!" he whispered angrily.

"Dean," Cas began sternly, "until you've heard your brother's soulful prayers of worry, you have no right to question my actions."

Dean sighed. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be caught in the situation Cas was in; having to hear Sam while they had sex...Maybe he was right.

"Okay," Dean whispered, stepping back to Cas, "but you still can't tell him, alright?"

Cas nodded. He turned around, leaning forward a little to rub his ass against Dean's dick. Dean gulped at the feeling, suddenly wanting to pound into him. He grabbed Cas's waist with one hand and a nearby bottle of shampoo with the other. He poured a little into his hand. Dean had used shampoo a million times to jerk off in the shower, so it had to be okay to use as lube, right? He rubbed it between Cas's cheeks and along his own hard dick.

Dean tossed the bottle away before plunging into Cas. Cas let out a groan that echoed through the bathroom. Although it was hot as hell, Dean was afraid someone would hear it. He reached forward to cover his mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered over the sound of the running water, "not so loud, baby."

Cas whimpered behind his hand as he hammered into him. Cas braced against the glass door, one leg hiked up on it. Dean let his hand slide from Cas's mouth all the way down to his solid dick. The angel covered his own mouth as Dean stroked him, smothering the sounds of his approval. Dean had to hold his own in, too. He was never loud during sex, before. But he was different with Cas. _Everything_ was different with Cas.

Dean could feel, in his hand, Cas's dick pulsing. He looked over Cas's shoulder to see him coming all over the fogged glass. His blue eyes were hazy with satisfaction as he groaned quietly behind his own hand. He was right; it didn't take long for him to finish. Dean hammered harder, wanting to join him in the height of bliss.

He licked a line up Cas's neck, pausing to softly bite on his earlobe. Cas let go of his mouth to reach behind him and run his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean shuddered at the feeling, his pelvis thrusting faster. He was getting there in giant strides; reaching the very top of the mountainous high.

"C – Cas," he moaned against his ear, "ahhh...yes...baby..."

Dean breathed against Cas's wet neck as he came. He clung to Cas as he twitched with sensitivity. After he was sure he couldn't go anymore, Dean carefully slid out of him. He turned Cas around to kiss him, pulling him close while the hot water kept flowing over their bodies. Dean felt so good in that moment, holding Cas in the shower while he lingered in the daze of his orgasm. He felt happy. So damn happy...

"I meant what I said, Cas," he said, still panting from the physical exhaustion.

"I know, Dean. I won't tell Sam," Cas said.

"No," Dean shook his head, looking into Cas's blue eyes, "I mean...I love you, dammit."

Cas smiled, just like he did in the van. Hearing it must have made him happy. Dean couldn't really understand why, because they were just three little words that didn't mean much to him...but it was apparent that it meant a lot more to Cas.

"I've always loved you, Dean," Cas replied, placing his hand over the scar on Dean's shoulder, "always."

Dean gulped, as he looked down at Cas's hand on him. He was suddenly struck with a powerful sense of worth and belonging. He meant something to someone; and that was all he ever wanted. Dean turned back to capture Cas's mouth with his own. He kissed the angel with raw passion, feeling he would never be able to show Cas just how much he meant to him.

* * *

Castiel clothed himself and Dean as they stepped out of the shower stall. The angel was unable to keep the smile from his face, hearing Dean voice his emotions to him so easily.

"So, you're gonna talk to Sam?" Dean said, loosening his jacket.

"Yes, Dean. I want to ease his mind, even if it doesn't consist of the whole truth," Cas answered.

Dean sighed a little, reaching over to fix Cas's coat.

"Okay. But that means you'll have to send me outta here. He thinks you were in here alone," Dean said.

Castiel felt an odd sensation in his stomach. He had not parted from Dean in days. Days that felt like years...He forced a nod, knowing that Dean was right. He slowly raised his hand toward Dean's forehead.

"I'll place you in your car," Cas suggested.

Dean smiled. He reached up and gently caressed Castiel's cheek.

"I trust you, Cas, baby," he said.

Castiel then transported him there, leaving the angel to stand alone in the room. Cas had never felt so empty. Even though he knew Dean was only outside, there still felt like a piece of him missing. Hoping to get back to Dean sooner, Castiel exited the room. He called Sam's name as he started down the hall.

"In here, Cas," Sam's voice came from the study.

Castiel turned and went in. Sam was leaning on the desk by the cabinet with his arms crossed. He seemed...different. His expression was hard set and he did not seem pleased. Cas stood, waiting for the conversation to commence.

"Cas," Sam began, "I know you've been doing something with Dean. And it can't be good. Cause if it was good, you would have let me know about it. You would have replied to my prayers."

Castiel gulped, reminding himself that Dean did not want him to tell Sam.

"Tell me what it is," Sam demanded.

"I can't," Cas answered.

"I don't like this, Cas," Sam said, standing up and stepping toward the cabinet, "I don't like not being able to talk to my brother alone. He's always with you."

There was definitely something off with Sam. He seemed tense as he took hold of the cabinet door. He looked back at Castiel, his eyes seeming apologetic.

"This is nothing personal," he said.

Castiel had no idea what Sam meant. The hunter open the cabinet door, revealing blood-written symbols that the angel recognized instantly. Before he could saying anything to stop him, Sam slammed his hand against the angel banishing sigil, and a bright light took Castiel away.

(**Author's Note**: Sorry about the slight cliff-hanger, but the next chapter will explain it all. I promise. Oh, and Dean may or may not be spilling the beans. :) Thank you all for your continued reviews! The next chapter will be up soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean blinked his eyes open and found himself sitting in the driver's seat of his parked Impala. Beyond the windshield, the front of Bobby's house was in clear view. In there, somewhere, Cas was trying to put his brother's mind at ease. Dean was still worried Cas would let the cat out of the bag. The angel was basically an open book; practically incapable of lying worth a damn...but Dean couldn't help but trust him.

Hoping to casually get back in the house, Dean stepped out of the car. He glanced around as he slowly made his way toward the front door. There was a light feeling hovering in Dean's chest. It was similar to the one he got whenever he recalled good memories about his mom. It was like a deep rooted love that consumed him, body and soul. And this time, it was _Cas_.

Dean couldn't help but smile as he walked, almost able to feel Cas's hand over his scar again. As he looked up to enter the house, a bright light caught his eye. It filled the window attached to Bobby's study and was gone in an instant. Dean's feet were carrying him inside before he could think twice about it. Whatever it was could not be good.

"Guys?!" Dean shouted, dashing to the study.

He entered the room to find his brother by the cabinet. Sam turned to face him after shutting the door. There was a look of surprise on his little brother's face, mixed with relief.

"Dean," he said, stepping close, "we need to talk."

"Where's Cas?" he asked instantly, glancing around to see that they were the only two in the room.

"He...left for a minute. So we could talk alone," Sam said, choosing his words carefully, "I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing is going on," Dean spat.

"I'm not stupid. Tell me what it is. Is it drugs, Dean? Is that it? I need to know, man. I want to help you."

"What makes you think I'm doing drugs?" Dean asked, completely thrown off by the notion.

Sam smiled a little, shaking his head.

"You're really gonna ask _me_ that question? Me? I know the signs, Dean. I know what addiction looks like. I've been there. You and Cas, you're – you're hooked on something. You're edgy and defensive. You keep dragging Cas around by his coat and flying off together. And you look at him the same way," Sam paused to sigh, "...the same way I used to look at Ruby."

Dean was at a loss for words. How _dare_ his brother compare Cas to Ruby...

"He's your supplier, isn't he?" Sam continued his questioning, his eyes narrowing, "What's he giving you? Holy juice? Celestial power supplements? Heavenly narcotics?"

Dean forced a single, hard laugh. Maybe Cas had been right. Maybe it would have been better to tell Sam before it got this bad. Sam's simmering worry and anger only caused him to think the most bizarre of things. Little did he know that the reality was much less drastic.

"Where did Cas go?" Dean asked, wanting him to hear Sam's wild conclusions.

He watched Sam instantly grab his own wrist, his eyes glancing away. Dean looked down at his brother's hand. He was hiding something for sure, covering a small bandage. Why would he cover up a small cut when Dean asked about -

Dean's heart began to pound with anger, his breathing becoming harsh with rage. His eyes shot up to glare at his brother as the fury took over. He better not have done it. He better not have sent Cas away...

"Where. Is. Cas." Dean repeated, teeth clinched tight.

Sam nervously met his eyes, taking a step back.

"Dean," he said, holding a hand in front of him as if to defend himself, "he's not good for you, man. Just like Ruby wasn't good for me. You can't see it now, but -"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Dean growled, hands balled into fist, "You don't know anything!"

Dean turned around, panic descending on him. Cas was gone, and he had no idea where he was. The very thought of him missing caused Dean to feel physically sick.

"Cas!" he prayed quickly, his eyes searching the ceiling, "Cas! Come back!"

"Dean," Sam said, "don't -"

Dean spun around to point a threatening finger at his brother, his eyes in a tight glare.

"You shut the hell up," Dean warned, "or I swear to God -"

A small whoosh of air burst into the room. Dean quickly looked behind him to see his angel leaning against the doorway. Pure adrenaline flowed through Dean's body as he saw those familiar blue eyes. He dashed to Cas, quickly wrapping his arms tight around him. Dean took calming breaths as he crushed the angel against him. Relief slowly came to Dean. It was okay, now. Cas was there and everything was alright.

Though Cas was fully intact, it seemed like coming back had taken a little out of him. He breathed roughly on Dean's shoulder, his arms shaking a little as they circled him. Dean guided Cas toward a nearby chair and sat him down. He turned his face toward him and looked him over.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

Cas nodded a little, his eyes darting over to look at Sam with distress. Anger returned to Dean as he, too, turned to look at his brother. Sam visibly gulped, backing against the table.

"I – I didn't know how else to get you alone," Sam tried to justify.

Before Dean could barrel after his brother and beat him to death, he felt Cas's hand on his arm. Dean looked down at his wide, innocent eyes.

"We have to tell him the truth, Dean," he said quietly, "he needs to know."

Dean could not argue with Cas. He was right. Sam was acting all psychotic just because he didn't know why his brother was always wanting to be alone with an angel. Dean composed himself, trying to hold down his rage, before looking back to his little brother. Sam held onto the table behind him, his eyes questioning. Oh great. How was he going to say this?

"Sammy," Dean said, unsure of how to explain, "I'm not on any drugs, dammit. And Cas is not a supplier. We...Me and Cas..." he was just gonna have to spit it out, "...we're screwing each other."

At first Sam seemed perplexed, but then suspicion returned to his expression.

"Really, Dean? Come on. I _know_ you. You and Cas? Gimme a break," he said, shaking his head.

Dean's mouth fell open. He spilled the beans and his brother _still_ didn't believe him.

"You think I'm lying?" he said, "How could I be lying when the proof has been right in front of you the whole time? Why did you think that Kama Sutra site was up on my computer?"

Dean saw realization fall over his brother's face.

"Why do you think I was away for an entire day with the Impala?" he continued, "I'll give you a hint. Me and Cas weren't helping any angels...Why do you think we ditched you for the diner? And the junk yard out back? Because we were trying to bang each other, Sam. That's what we've been doing for days. Trying to be alone and have sex in peace -"

"Stop," Sam said, making a face, "just stop."

"Do you believe me?" Dean said, making sure.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head a little, "but I find it hard to believe that my brother, the king of one-night-stands and total lady's man, is getting it on with an angel of the lord."

Dean shook his head. There was only one way that he could get his logistic little brother to believe him. He was just going to have to _show_ him...With a breath of determination, Dean reached down with both hands to grab the front of Cas's coat. He hoisted the angel to his feet, seeing anxiousness in his baby blues. Dean braced himself before driving his mouth against Cas's. He tongued the angel in front of his brother, wanting to leave a lingering impression.

"Oh my god, stop!" Sam cried, covering his eyes, "ew, stop! Please!"

Dean pulled away from Cas to look at Sam, whose face was skewed in disgust.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Gross," he said, standing up to walk passed them, "just _never_ do that in front of me ever again."

Dean grinned, proud he could pay his brother back for the anger he'd caused him. After hearing Sam go into another room, Dean hugged Cas again. Pure fear of his absence a few minutes before had made him realize how much he hated to be apart from him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, leaning back to look at Cas's face, "where did you go?"

"I believe I ended up at a Chinese fish market," Cas said, "but...I came as soon as I heard your voice."

Dean smiled, the overwhelming feeling of happiness coming back to him.

"At least we don't have to sneak around anymore...but I – I still don't think it'll be easy for Sam," Dean said, worried his brother was still going to judge him.

Cas tilted Dean's head back up, meeting his eyes.

"All will be well, Dean," the angel smiled, "as long as you and I remain together."

(**Author's Note**: Poor Sammy, having to watch Dean and Cas make out...I'd happily trade places with him. :) There's one more chapter left. It's on the way.)


	8. Chapter 8

Dean took a heavy breath as he brought himself to lean against the front of his Impala. His little brother was half sitting on the corner of the hood, hands in his pockets and eyes vacantly staring at the ground. It had been a few hours since Sam had found out about Dean and Cas, but he still seemed a bit shaken.

Dean felt he needed to clean the air a bit more. He didn't want things to be weird between them. But he wasn't sure of what to say or how to say it. The silence stretched on for a few minutes as the brothers glanced around. Dean could tell that Sam couldn't even look at him properly, and it made him feel sick; made him feel _disgusting_...Sam finally spoke.

"So," he said lowly, eyes still down, "did you just wake up one day and decide to get with Cas, or...?"

Dean cleared his throat and shifted his feet. At least they were finally talking.

"No," he answered, "He, uh, he told me he wanted to...you know...with me, out of the blue. Remember that day I spit beer all over you?"

Sam actually turned his head to look at Dean. He nodded a little, appearing as though he was lining up his own memories with Dean's story.

"That's when he asked me," Dean continued, "Of course, at first, I said _hell_ no. And he flew away. And that's when you and I went to Ohio."

"And what, on God's green earth, made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced away, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I had...a dream. That may or may not have been rated triple X. But," Dean scratched the back of his head, attempting to move on before he grossed Sam out, "it was only supposed to be a one time thing. I mean, he just wanted to get rid of his virginity. I just gave him one night."

"So, all that stuff in the motel room," Sam gulped, "that...that was all you and _Cas_? E – even that note? That was from Cas?"

Dean nodded, trying to hold down a laugh. It was funny now, looking back, remembering how clueless Sam had been. Sam shook his head in shock. The older brother sighed before continuing on.

"It was just gonna be a 'do it and forget it' thing...but..." Dean paused to smile, thinking about Cas, "I don't know. We couldn't stop. Cas took the whole Impala to South America the next day and we -"

"South America?" Sam repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Where there were no people. We were completely alone for the whole day. Just, uh, doing things," Dean said.

"And, when you say that," Sam said, shifting uncomfortably, "you mean...full-on sex..? Like, er, jail house style action?"

Dean laughed. He could feel that his face was hot with embarrassment, but hearing Sammy refer to his secret encounters with Cas as 'jail house action' was just too damn funny. He had to stop to compose himself before replying.

"Actually, me and Cas could put a jail house to shame," he answered honestly, smiling.

Sam shook his head again, a smile forming on his lips as he watched Dean laughed again. Dean didn't know why he was so happy. Just thinking about being with Cas made him feel good. Even when he talked to Sam about him. Dean took a calming breath, his smile remaining. He noticed Sam tilt his head a little.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam smirked, seeming a little smug.

"You...you really love being with Cas, don't you?" he asked.

Dean's smile faded. He looked at his brother with seriousness as he nodded. It was true. There was something about that angelic bastard that Dean couldn't get enough of. He had never been as happy in his whole life as he was now, with Cas. Sam sighed with a look of understanding.

"I'm glad for you, Dean," he said, standing up off the car, "honest. It looks like you're really happy. So, I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't know."

Dean patted his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sammy," he said, "but if you ever send Cas away again, I'm going to have to kill you."

Sam chuckled nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fair enough," he said, "I won't do it again. Are we cool?"

Dean sighed with peace. He'd been ready to accept that his brother was going to judge him harshly and refuse to ever speak to him again. He was overwhelmingly relieved to find him doing the exact opposite. He stepped over to wrap his little brother into a warm hug.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "we're cool."

* * *

Castiel stood still as he watched Dean walk back into the panic room. He was glad to see a smile on his human's face.

"How did it go, Dean?" Cas asked, curious.

Dean smiled as he stepped close to him. His arms drifted around Cas's back as he embraced him.

"It went great," he answered, "he's okay now."

Castiel nodded. He was relieved that Dean was able to keep his brother close while also being with him. The angel's entire vessel felt aware of Dean's touch. He looked hopefully up at Dean.

"So, that means we can go again?" he asked.

Dean grinned, but exhaled audibly. He arms tightened around Cas, tugging him against his body.

"I think someone broke off your sex switch in the 'on' position," Dean smirked.

Castiel made a face. There was no such switch in existence, was there? Perhaps Dean was using a metaphor...

"Then, _you_ must have broken it, Dean," Cas replied.

The playfulness in Dean's face slowly vanished and his green eyes filled with longing. He plunged his mouth against Cas's, his hands clutching tightly to his trench coat. Castiel tasted Dean's mouth, sliding a hand to the back of his head. He loved doing this; he loved sharing his body with Dean.

Dean stepped them toward the cot against the wall. He fell to sit on the make-shift bed, pulling Castiel into his lap. Cas grabbed the lubricant in his pocket before disrobing them completely. He once again took in the sight of Dean's bare body, admiring every inch of him, as he squeezed the tube. The container was nearly empty. It had barely enough to coat Dean's growing erection.

"We're gonna have to stock up on that," Dean said, inspecting the empty tube in Cas's hand before tossing it away.

Castiel nodded as he eased down onto Dean, yet again. He savored the twinge of pain, sitting nearly all the way down in his lap. Dean gulped as he watched.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked.

"Not at all," Castiel answered, a small moan escaping from his lips, "I feel it adds to my pleasure, Dean."

Dean groaned a little as Castiel began to bounce in his lap.

"Sounds like you've got a kink, there," Dean sighed, leaning forward to kiss Cas's open mouth.

Castiel pulled back to look at Dean with perplexity.

"Kink?" he repeated, lost.

Before Dean could explain, the iron door opened behind them. Panic invaded Castiel as he saw the distress in Dean's eyes. He quickly placed his hand over Dean's forehead and flew him away; back to his Impala. He forgot, however, to fly with him.

Fearing he'd already been seen, the angel turned around to see Bobby walk in, sipping from his flask. When Bobby beheld Castiel's naked form, his arm dropped and the flask clinked to the floor. His mouth fell open and his hand lurched up to cover his eyes.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" he exclaimed, backing out of the chamber, "what's wrong with you people?! This room was made for warding off ghosts and demons, not painting the walls with man juice! Do that shit somewhere else, dammit!"

(**Author's Note**: Part four is called "Birds and Bees," and is up on my page. Thank you all for your wonderfully sweet reviews! I love each and everyone of you for them! :) Thanks for reading!)


End file.
